Truths Revealed
by ffreaderwriter
Summary: Episode Tag to All Star Team Up.


"Well, it must have been a dream since that couldn't happen – the very fact that you're standing here shows that he obviously didn't kill you." Caitlin said empathically.

"I know a way that it could be possible." Barry said, glancing over at Joe.

"Just _how_ could that be possible?" Caitlin asked.

"Me." Barry said. "I um, I went back in time."

"What?!" Cisco exclaimed. "You went so fast that you broke through the time line and actually went back in time. Sweet!" Cisco pumped his fist in the air. "Need details, man. What did it feel like? Was there a big whoosh and a lot of color?"

Barry couldn't help but smile at Cisco, even under dire circumstances he was like a kid in a candy store. The excitement lasted for only a moment as Barry was brought back to the seriousness of the moment by Caitlin's question.

"Tell us _exactly_ what happened and how that relates to Cisco's visions."

"Okay, well it was when the Weather Wizard was in town."

"That was a good name that I came up with," Cisco congratulated himself.

Barry saw the eye roll that Caitlin gave Cisco, but ignored it. "He was trying to destroy the city with a tsunami. Caitlin, I called you to ask how I could stop it. You said if I ran back and forth across the beach I might be able to create enough force"

"to balance out the strength of the tsunami and push it back." Caitlin finished his sentence.

"Yeah" Barry said. "Do you remember telling me that?"

"No," Caitlin shook her head. "Not at all."

"So, I did and then all of a sudden I'm not on the beach anymore." Barry said the words now tumbling out almost on their own. "I'm standing in the middle of town and Cisco is telling me to go to the morgue. There has been a break in. There was the same mad lady trying to get a taxi. That's how I knew about Cisco's brain freeze before he even said anything. I lived that day twice. I don't know _exactly_ how I did it. I tried to replicate what happened and I can't."

"Oh, this is so cool."

"So, you think that during the second version of the day you changed the timeline and kept Dr. Wells from killing Cisco?"

"Yes. It makes sense. " Barry said. I know that Cisco and Joe have been doing some investigating into my mom's murder.

"Cisco?" Caitlin turned to him with a look that seemed close to betrayal. "You have been investigating Dr. Wells and didn't tell me. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Joe and I did some blood analysis at Barry old house but the blood didn't match Dr. Wells so I didn't think I needed to let you know. I'm sorry."

"We all should have told you, Caitlin. I'm sorry." Barry said. "We are telling you everything now."

"No more secrets." Caitlin said.

"I promise." Barry replied.

I think Cisco was doing some investigating on his own and Dr. Wells found out." Barry continued. "Did you see on the new where Mason Bridge is missing?"

"Yeah," Cisco answered. "Didn't he work with Iris?"

"He did" Barry said. "I also know that he was working on a story where Dr. Wells was the main suspect in Dr. Stang's disappearance."

"And you think Dr. Wells is involved in that one as well?" Cisco asked.

"I do." Barry said.

"How do you explain the wheelchair?" Caitlin asked. "How does Cisco remember that day and I don't?"

"You're not the only one who doesn't remember that day." Barry said. "Joe doesn't. Iris doesn't."

"How do you know Iris doesn't?" Cisco asked. "You haven't told her about you? Have you?"

"Oh, trust me. I know she doesn't." Barry said.

"So does his jaw and Eddie's fist." Joe added.

"Sorry, man."

"As far as the wheelchair," Barry continued, "he must have rapid healing abilities the same way that I do. What better disguise to make people think you are harmless than to be in a wheelchair?"

"But, why?" Caitlin asked. Why go to the lengths he has gone to? Why kill your mother and then save your life? Why wouldn't the blood samples match?"

"I don't know." Barry said, running his hands through his hair. "I don't know. Something going on and I need my friends to help me figure it all out. Will you help me out with this?"

"Count me in." Cisco said.

"Me too."

"We have to be really careful about this and not let on what we know." Barry said. "There is no telling what Wells might do."

"Yeah." Cisco said.

"So, is this why you have been so grouchy lately?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah, I haven't been doing a good job of hiding it."

"And he has got to get better at that." Joe chimed in.

"We've got your back, bro." Cisco said. "So, time travel, huh? That is just awesome."

"I thought you'd like that."

"Barry, why didn't you tell us before about the time travel?" Caitlin asked. "Normally you wouldn't be able to wait to tell us about something like that."

"Dr. Wells told me not to. Didn't want me to mess up the time line."

"Next time something super cool happens. You come to me first. You got that?"

"You've got it Cisco."


End file.
